fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa wa Iranai
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Tsubasa wa Iranai (翼はいらない) ; Release Date : 2016.06.01 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90429〜30 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-429〜30 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90431〜2 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-431〜2 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90433〜4 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-433〜4 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1233 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Tsubasa wa Iranai (翼はいらない) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/B) Set me free / Team A #* (Type-C) Aishuu no Trumpeter (哀愁のトランペッター) / Team K # #* (Type-A) Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru (恋をすると馬鹿を見る) / Team B #* (Type-B) Kangaeru Hito (考える人) / Team 4 #* (Type-C) Yume e no Route (夢へのルート) / Team 8 # Tsubasa wa Iranai (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/B) Set me free (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Aishuu no Trumpeter (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Kangaeru Hito (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Yume e no Route (off-vocal) ; DVD # Tsubasa wa Iranai Music Video # #* (Type-A/B) Set me free Music Video #* (Type-C) Aishuu no Trumpeter Music Video # #* (Type-A) Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru Music Video #* (Type-B) Kangaeru Hito Music Video #* (Type-C) Yume e no Route Music Video # #* (Type-A) Choi Hyojung's "Busu" Series #* (Type-B) Shuku Moon Byulyi Graduation "148.5cm no Mita Yume" in Yokohama Stadium Digest Video #* (Type-C) Tsubasa wa Iranai Music Video (Long ver.) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Tsubasa wa Iranai # Aishuu no Trumpeter # Kimi wa Doko ni Iru? (君はどこにいる?) # Tsubasa wa Iranai (off-vocal) # Aishuu no Trumpeter (off-vocal) # Kimi wa Doko ni Iru? (off-vocal) Included Members '"Tsubasa wa Iranai"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (32 Members) (Jung Wheein Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Hirai Momo, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Matsumoto Hinata, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jang Yeeun, Jung Haerim, Kim Hyunjin, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee * Team 8: Takamoto Ayaka '"Set me free"' Team A (チームA) (17 Members) (Kamikokuryo Moe & Kim Seolhyun Centers) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Heo Yoorim, Hiwatashi Yui, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kang Lena, Kim Doyeon, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun, Ma Chia-Ling, Myoui Mina, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren '"Aishuu no Trumpeter"' Team K (チームK) (19 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Hirai Momo, Huang Ziting, Jeon Somi, Kato Kokoro, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Liu Xiening, Myeong Hyeongseo, Nakano Ikumi, Park Jiwon, Shimoguchi Hinana, Song YuQi, Wang Chingyi, Yang Hyesun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru"' Team B (チームB) (23 Members) (Kim Sihyeon & Oh Hayoung Centers) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Iikubo Haruna, Im Nayeon, Jo Sugyeong, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Minju, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong, Yamabe Ayu '"Kangaeru Hito"' Team 4 (チーム4) (21 Members) (Kwon Eunbin & Lee Naeun Centers) * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Hirokawa Mao, Jang Yeeun, Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kang Mina, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Dahyun, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yeh Shuhua, Yoon Songhee '"Yume e no Route"' Team 8 (チーム8) (23 Members) (Takamoto Ayaka Center) * Team 8: Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kanemura Miku, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kawata Hina, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Utada Hatsuka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui '"Kimi wa Doko ni Iru?"' * Team K: Yoon Bomi * Team B: Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong General Information Tsubasa wa Iranai is the 44th single (46th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First Senbatsu of Choi Yoonah, Kim Seokyoung, Shimoguchi Hinana and Takamoto Ayaka. * First center position of Jung Wheein. * Last senbatsu and single of Jung Wheein. * Kimi wa Doko ni Iru? is Jung Wheein's graduation song. * Last single of Kim Jennie and Liu Xiening. * First single after Moon Byulyi's graduation. * First single to feature Kanemura Miku, Kawata Hina, Ma Chia-Ling. * First AKB48 Single released with 3 versions since Mae Shika Mukanee in February 2014. All subsequent releases were released with 4 versions except Kimi wa Melody, which had 5. Category: AKB48 Singles